trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Serial Box
I had awoken in a dark room which was dimly illuminated by the moonlight. I... I don't even know how I got here. I was walking down the sidewalk at night then this black van pulled up beside me. That's all I remember. There's a very good possibility I've been kidnapped. My heart began beating faster than a bullet after coming to this realization. The only thing in this room is a mattress on a bed frame and doors leading to who knows where. I got up and tried the door in front of me... but it was locked. I then tried the door on the right. This one was unlocked. I slowly pulled back the creaky door. The smell hit me right off the bat. It was so foul and putrid. I fully pulled the door back, causing my heart to sink into my stomach. It was a small closet with a rotted depreciated head laying in a black plastic bag. I gasped and slammed the door shut. Where the hell am I?? I need to get out of there! I frantically looked around the room for another door. There's one on the left wall! I sprinted to the door and fumbled the doorknob trying to open it. I was almost scared to open it, fearing I would see another horrible thing. But I have no choice. I need to get out of here! I pulled back the door... revealing a very tall masked individual holding a kitchen knife. I quickly ran back as I screamed my lungs out, hopping over the bed and trembling to the floor. Not knowing what else to do, I rushed for the locked door, tripping over and holding on to the doorknob. I let out more horrid shrieks as the psychotic killer started stabbing the door, barely missing my arm. The stabs and force of me pushing on the door caused it to fall over, revealing a dimly lit room. I got up sprinting full force away from the killer who could stab me at any moment. I slowed down due to what I saw. There were dozens of candles on the floor and newspaper clippings scattered around about a serial killer in the area. At this point my heart was ready to give out. There were no other doors, but there was a window at the end of the room. I ran as fast I could for the window, stepping on the candles in the process, burning my feet. I tried lifting up on the window as hard as I could but nothing. I was afraid to look behind me. One little peak and I could be history. But I already was. The killer grabbed a hold of my arm, turning me to face him. He raised the knife in the air, ready to strike me. Despite his grip on me, I quickly tried moved out the way, causing him to stab the window, making it shatter into a dozens of pieces and barely missing me. I screamed my head off as I put my hands on the window sill, trying to escape, with my burnt feet standing in broken glass. He finally let go of his grip and I was free. I put my one leg over the window opening. This is it! Until my other leg was grabbed and pulled down. I crashed to the floor head first , causing a dozen of tiny glass shards to impale my face and eye. I screamed in horrible agony as the killer then began dragging my body away, greatly cutting my skin up and causing me to bleed from every cut. I put my arms right in front of me, dragging my hands on the glass floor. The killer dragged me away from the glass and into the candles, burning my bruises and making me look like a melting chrery. The candles fell over on to the newspapers starting a small fire. The killer let go of my legs and stepped by my head, pulling me up by the neck. I was standing up in his grip but was ready to fall over and die due to the amount of blood I was losing. The killer wrapped his right arm around my neck me like a snake, causing asphyxiation. The killer slowly put the knife up to my head, ready to dig it into my oxygen-depraved brain. I was ready to give out. But I can't go out like this... I mustered all the strength in my body to lift up my right hand with a glass shard in my hand and dug it into the killer's right arm as hard as I could. The killer lost his grip of me and his knife began groaning in pain. The knife fell into the burning newspaper fire. I put my hand in the fire and picked up he knife. I'm the killer now. I charged right for him, stabbing him in the chest and neck relentlessly. His blood splashed on to my already blood covered body, making it look like I bathed in a fountain of blood. The masked killer fell to the floor and into the blaze of the fire. There I was. Covered in what looked like gallons of blood. In a dark room full of candles burning newspaper clippings about a serial killer. And I killed him. I killed someone... and I'm about to die myself. And I don't even know how I got here. Just then the walls around me began collapsing. The ceiling lifted and moved away, revealing a bright light. More lights appeared around the area... revealing a lab full of people in lab coats. A man in a white lab coat stepped into the room, standing behind the small fire around me. "Congrats Alillers! You passed the test! You're the only one to have done so this month." the man announced to me. Wh-what's going on? Where am I?? How do you know my name???" I stuttered in utter confusion. "We know you're a bit delirious and on the verge of death, but don't worry about it. You should be proud of yourself. You have the spirit of a murderer. You'll do good once we fix you up." the man said, giving an eerie smirk. I dropped the knife and collapsed into the fire. Category:Killers/Murderers Category:Blood/Gore Category:Kidnappings